The present invention pertains to a new and novel combination sink enclosure and shelf assembly for enclosing the unsightly pipes in a lavatory and simultaneously therewith providing a plurality of vertically spaced shelves for storing various bathroom sundries.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide a new and novel sink enclosure and shelf assembly which is decorative in nature and which includes a plurality of storage shelves.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination sink enclosure and shelf assembly of the aforedescribed type having a frustotrapezoidal housing fabricated of an aluminum mesh material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination sink enclosure and shelf assembly as aforesaid, provided with a plurality of horizontally disposed vertically spaced shelves secured to said frustotrapezoidal housing and which shelves are formed of a clearplastic type material for both aesthetic appearance and structural rigidity.